Avatar High School
by mylesgirl16
Summary: A place where murder and violence are used to protect the people you love.
1. Chapter 1

AVATAR HIGH SCHOOL

CHAPTER 1

"I cant believe that school starts tomorrow girls,it feels like summer was just yesterday" Katara said to her best friends Yue,Toph and Miya.

"Me neither! I just can't believe Chad and I never spend it together. Him and those stupid family vacations,can't he even give his girl some time!"Miya was screaming.

The four girls were doing last minute shopping for the beginning of the school year but it seemed that they were doing more cloth shopping then school equipment shopping.

"How is my one and only favorite girlfriend doing, why don't you let me and my boys carry your bags ladies" came a very familiar and to Katara, annoying, voice.

"Sokka when did you arrive"Yue squealed and gave him a kiss on the him came Zuko and Chad.

"WOW Miya i didn't know you would feel so hurt about. I'm sorry i really am,u going to forgive me right baby you know i wouldn't do anything to hurt you"

''Oh...you weren't suppose to hear that but still even one week would have been OK and of course i forgive you."

Once the reached Chad's car they were off to McDonalds while the boys left.

''Finally, just us girls"

'Why Toph, just cuz you don't have a boyfriend don't try ruining the fun for everyone"

"Hey its just you and Yue that have guys Katara doesn't either,remember?"

"Don't remind her of that two-timer backstabbing Jet"

"Its alright Yue i got over him a long time ago, beside this year is gonna be great i just know it"

"Yeah maybe you might find your lucky guy tomorrow at school"

'Maybe their right', Katara said to herself, 'Maybe i will find the perfect guy tomorrow'

"You shall be going to school tomorrow, you understand dog, and your going alone on the first day i don't want any trouble you hear me or else you'll get more than what you got to night"a voice was saying to a young boy who was crying silently in one corner in the room.

"Yes i promise not to get into trouble,Uncle"

As he turned to leave he added "And another thing don't you DARE tell her what happened right now or else..." *THUD* the door closed tight.  
The boy cried and cried

"This is the worst place to live in and I will never like that crooked wretched BASTERED!" Then he feel asleep on the cold wet and bloody ground.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The next day, the four girls were standing in front of Republic High,the high school that they all attend.

"This is gonna be great year girls I can just feel it!"Katara shouted "That's what you say every year Katara!"Toph said,rolling her not really a big fan of school.

"Now Toph we all know why Katara is excited this year *wink wink* so let her have her fun"

"Miya! What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh nothing" she said as she ran away from Katara.

"Hey!what for us" Yue and Toph screamed and ran after them.

They entered the auditorium and Yue noticed a new boy in the crowd. He was bald and had big grey eyes and you could tell that he had a nice smile. She nudged Katara and showed him the new guy. Katana stared at him and for a moment the looked at each other and both blushed._ This is going to be a great year after all_.

Principal Bumi was making a speech when all of a sudden "LEAVE ME ALONE! "which was followed by a loud crash that silence the principal and all eyes were looking at the new boy in a fight!  
POV

There was a beautiful blue-eyed girl that I meet for just a second and I had to take my seat. I meet three boys named Sokka- who looked weird but kind, Zuko and Chad. They asked me to sit with them during the Principal's speech. Just as I sat down, some boy with two others tell me to get off 'their' seats. I didn't want to cause a fight and told them kindly to sit somewhere else since there were a lot of seats. Then he punched me and told me to get off. Chad wanted to punch him for me but I told him to forget it. I told the boy to just leave me alone and that's when he punched me again. I totally lost and punched him . A bit too hard I guess because he flew half way through the room. That's when I noticed everyone's mouths open,amazed at my power. His friends however didn't think and came charging towards then. Principal told us to stop but I was too mad to stop so I flipped the short one and did a back flip kick to the other when. When I saw them not getting back up, I walked out of the auditorium, even when the teachers ordered me to stop.

The first thing that came out of Sokka's mouth after what the whole school witnessed was,"is that guy part of the mafia or even worse is he not human. I've never seen someone that strong in my life" and everyone agreed with him It was a shock to everyone.

"Wow Katara, you've got one strong boyfriend"Toph whispered to her when they got out of the auditorium.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND" she screamed going red.

They meet with the boys along the way and the only thing they could talk about was the boy and his fight.

"You know it wasnt his fault Jet told him to get off, at least his on our side."

"You guys are friends with that guy!"

"Yeah and his really nice he just has a big temper thats all"

"Do you guys know his name?"Katara asked eagerly. She wanted to know everything she could about him. He seemed like a great person, someone she could love forever.

"Yeah his names Aang Chen, why dont we go see where he is, classes do start in five minutes right?"

So they all went looking for the boy and sure enough they found him running laps around the field.

"Hey Aang! Why dont you come here for a sec OK?" Zuko screamed out.

"Sure!" and he walked towards them.

"I know what your going to say and I'm sorry but the guy just totally flipped me off ... and as you saw i have a bit of a temper." he added shly.

"A bit" Sokka screamed " dude are you part of some secret fighting organisation or the mafia cuz i never saw someone as strong as you"

"My parents took me to a defense class so that i would be able to defend myself, and the strength well i do work out its good for your muscles"

Katara finally asked,"its nice to meet you Aang. My names Katara and these are my friends Toph,Miya and be honest, i didnt think you would be so kind and ..nice"

Dishearted he asked "Why dont you think i would be nice?"

"Duh because of what you did to Jet,Haru and Hahn. Those are the names of the boys that you just beat up"Toph snorted.

The bell rang and they all went different ways to there ,Zuko and Aang all had Math together with ,Toph, Miya and Sokka had English class with The Divas-which is a group that consists of Azula,Mai and Ty have always hated the four girls ever since...FOREVER! Azula was snobbish better very clever as could go pass her.

"I wish there would be a lesson with just me and him" Katara though as she looked at Aang dreamily. If it weren't for the sound of the bell then she would have kept staring at him,which would be sorta embarrassing if someone noticed.

"I spy with my little eye someone that is love struck" Miya said from right behind her.

"Dont scare me like that again,you want me to die?"

"Hey we have Chemistry together remember so lets go,or do you want to be late,that would me a sight to see!"

The rest of the day untill lunch went by fast and then they were all together again eating lunch.

"Ok girls this is the biggest thing I'm going to ask you and I want you to be honest...do you think he likes me too?"

They all started laughing and everyone in the cafeteria was looking at them.

"Guys im serious!"

"Well of course he does i mean when your not looking he stares at you as if you were an angel sent for him!"Yue said after recovering from her laughter.

"Why dont we tell the boys to come eat with us then you guys get to know more from each other"Miya exclaimed

"Yeah that why you and your 'beloved Chad' could talk and smooch all day huh?" Toph added sarcastically

"So Aang what do you like and hate about the school so far" Sokka asked his new friend as the four boys were getting their lunch.

"Well i do like that girl with the blue eyes... Katara was it? Shes the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!"

"Yep, well shes my sister and she might look good to you but shes anything but kind!''

"Ooh..I'm sorry I didn't know she was your..."

"Its alright,besides your a good guy and what i saw today *cough cough* i can tell your able to protect her"

"Hey Sokka"Chad waved" the girls want us to sit with them"

"Alright" he yelled back"come on this is your big chance to ask her out"

"But we just met what if she doesn't like me what about if..."

"Your a man me give you some word of advice, you dont know what will happen untill you try so go and try!"

"Ok, I'll try"

"Thats the spirit,Now then its SHOW TIME"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_This guys thinks I'm tough just because of what happened earlier, but if he saw the bruises on my body by that bastered then i guess i would have alot to explain _Aang thought to himself as he and Sokka were heading to the saw Katara and blushed._ I hope that Uncle doesn't know i like her or else he will make her suffer because of i wish he just DIED!_

"Whats the matter Aang, you look worried for a moment and then you got all mad" Yue said as she snapped him back to reality.  
"Its nothing" then he looked at Katara" Do you mind if i sat next to you"he asked shyly,  
"Ok i would lov- i mean you could sit here" she blushed.  
"Here we go again" Miya whispered and the rest of them started talking among themselves.  
"OMG i just remembered, guess what kind of tickets i got you guys"  
"Miya don't tell me got the tickets to The Stupid,the greatest rock n roll band EVER!"  
"You sure got that right Toph,four tickets to their concert on Friday!"  
"Only stupid people go to that concert and i guess you just proved it"Azula said from right behind Chads sat in the table right behind them unnoticed and pulled her chair to be right next to was with Zuko who she had a long time crush on but he never really liked her and Ty lee was all over Sokka.  
"Hey keep your filthy hands off my guy you rat!"Miya screamed and was going to jump on her if Toph and Yue didnt hold her back.  
"That goes same to you Ty lee!"Yue warned her," I wont hold her back any longer.  
"Hey whats going on,and when did they come here"Katara and Aang had finally came back to the group had been so hung into their conversation that they didnt even see Azula and her crew com in.  
"Who's the new boy,he looks cute i might make mine some day"Azula started to flirt with him.  
"Um...do i know you?" was the first thing that Aang said to her.  
"Well i cant believe they never told you. My name is Azula and these are my friends Mai and Ty lee and a word of advice-don't hang out with these losers i can tell your standards are much higher than them especially Katara." and then wickedly added "Dont you know her mother poor orphan"  
*gasp*and then Katara ran away crying towards the washroom with her friends after her.  
"HOW COULD YOU BE SOO CRUEL. REMINDING HER OF THAT WAS JUST PLAIN KNOW WHAT I SEE IN YOU AN UGLY SNOBBISH GIRL WHOSE ALSO A SPOILED BRAT!IF I SEE YOU BOTHERING HER AGAIN,YOUR DEAD!"and then he walked away after her.

"Its alright Katara, she shouldn't have said that but please you cant stay in here forever"The girls were still in the washroom after the bell rang and would be late for their classes if they stayed their much longer.  
"But how could she say that to him, its true that my mother died but *sigh* now he will never like me"  
"You don't know how wrong you are hon, i came late remember because he was shouting at her like he sure is over protective"toph said. Miya just came in "Hey Katara your knight in shining armor is waiting for you outside"  
"Really! but he cant see me in this state" "Sure he can"Toph replied sarcastically,"now go outside already" and with that they gave her a push which sent her flying right in front of Aang Blushing he asked,"Are you alright,I'm sorry she said those stuff, i didn't really know about your mom"  
"its alright" *laughs*" how would you know any ways we just met"  
"I know and this might be out of no where but, *takes a deep breathe in* Katara i really like you even thought we just met and your someone i really want to know better, you seem like an interesting person"  
She blushes and then says "I like you too Aang but you don't mind dating me even if i don't have i mother?"  
"Of course not! To be honest, I lost both my parent in a car accident, so i should be the one asking you"  
*Gasp* "Oh I'm sorry it must be really hard for you...i guess we could lean on each other" He leans forward and gives her a hug sobbing tears of sadness and joy,"Thank you Katara,for being by my side".

"Well,well,well,isn't someone smiling happily today".The other girls were waiting for Katara in their next class,Biology-one of the three class the four of them share and chatter away.  
"Yeah i thought you guys were never stop,its like your crying and then laughing again,Miya asked suspiciously.  
"You guyyys, he lost both his parents can you beleive that,"Katara said "it must have been hard for him to live on his on this whole time"Yue others agreed.  
"Well actually...he said he stays with his uncle and someone called Myles,must be his brother or cousin i thought,"  
"Really, hey Katara you better make sure you really like this Aang before you start falling for his brother"Miya and Toph giggled at the thought.  
"Hey im not going after any other guy anymore"she shot back blushing.  
Suuure you wont, the three girls thought.

Aang POV

_I have to tell Miley right a way! i cant belive i did it,and on my first day too.I guess this could make up to what Uncle Gyatso does to me every night._  
I took out my cellphone and was just going to call her when Sokka,Chad and Zuko walked up to him.  
"You do know that cellphones arent allowed right",Chad was our class president and made sure that everyone was fixed right.  
"Yes and im sorry i just wanted to call Miley, *bell rings* but i guess i have to call her at the end of the day", i put the phone away and was about to go to my next class when Sokka stopped me and confronted me about the rumour that i was dating his sister. "So i heard that your dating my sister, i guess you did it"  
"Yeah i was nervous though-"  
"So whose this Miley that you want to talk to?Dont tell me your cheating on my little sister already!"  
"Oh, youll meet her tomorrow shes the greatest person in the world and means more than anything to see ya i have to get to class".

The girls were all sitting in their class. Even though the teacher was in and teaching everyone was doing there on and her crew were puting on make up,Miya and Yue were arguing in which of their boyfriends were better,while Toph and Katara were just zoned it was the last lesson before any of them were allowed to leave the teacher never bothered to make them was thinking about her great future with Aang and didnt know why but had to see him then to ask how he overcame his lonelyness when his brother wasnt around.  
"I have to go see Aang for a minute",she told her friends after the bell rang "I need to ask him something".  
"Sure we'll just wait in front of the school "they told her.  
She looked everywhere for him and on her way saw though his her brother's friend they hardly talk but she had to know where Aang was.  
"Hey Zuko, do you know where Aang is,I cant find him any where"  
"Yeah he was in the locker room talking on the phone" he said.  
"Thanks"  
She went there and soon enough heard his voice. She wanted to surprise him but heard him say things to the person on the other side of the telephone.  
"Yeah im heading home now, the first day of school was great but i missed you first day of school just isnt the same without you." "Ok,bye and i love you"  
then he hung he could see Katara's face she turned away,heartbroken and sad.  
"He likes another girl *snif* he already started cheating on me" and then ran away to meet the others. The minute they saw her they knew something was wrong.  
"Katara what's the matter" Miya asked.  
"Did you and Aang get into a fight already,man lover quarrels are bad!"  
"*snif*He was talking to another girl on the phone and then before he hung up,he told her that he loved her"  
"WHAT"they all exclaimed.  
"Thats immpossible,he looks like a nice guy and it his first day iyou heard wrong"Yue said,always the positive one.  
"No, i know what i heard her names Miley and he said he loved her" she sobbed.  
"Come on,this guy doesnt know who his messing with.I'm gonna beat the heck out of him until nobody even recognizes his face!.You see look at me,dating no heartbreaks" Toph always gave everyone their cherful attitude again.  
"I just want to go home,See ya!" Katara said and then she was off.  
_I hope tomorrow he can give me some answers, or else its over!_


End file.
